moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacobien
A Spoken History 'T'he Horde inn was bustling with activity, food and drinks ushered between crowded tables with almost reckless speed. Laughter and the murmur of voices saturated the atmosphere, friends and strangers alike conversing with one another. One table, nestled between three others, was occupied by a group of strangers; all of them happened to be adventurers who were still in the early stages of their training and now they sat together, enjoying warm food and the company of others. One by one they had gone around the table, sharing their background and the reason they chose to begin training. The trail of stories came to a female tauren; her body was large and her soft, charcoal fur much longer and denser then the average tauren. She was not as young as most adventurers, but neither was she old. A large, moderately embarrassed smile crossed her features as it was now her turn to be questioned about her history. She began to speak, her accent thick and orcish clumsy: "Hm? My histories? Terribly interesting it is not, but if you are want to listen then I will tell to you." Family and Early History "Born I was of mother and father; I was to be second and final calf of breeding years. Father Stonehoof was proud hunter and blacksmith. Sulah, my mother, was strong druid and very wise. You see how wild my fur is? Even when calfling my fur grew fast and long, mother often had to trim so that I would trip not on my own furs! Greatmother Stonehoof says at my time of first celebration of life that such fur was exactly how her mother had! To my parents Greatmother suggested to call me after her mother, Jacobien. Father Stonehoof left home to work often while I was calf but he retire shortly after my twelfth celebration of life. You sees, Mother Sulaho, ill she was growing... Sickness was slow and ate at mother's body for many years, help she needed with many things. Eldest Sister went to work in place of father; she became druid like mother and grew strong indeed! Honored Sister work hard so father could comforts dear mother. Years later settle did we in Mulgore, such moving before... hard it was on Mother Sulaho. Permanent home finally we had in Bloodhoof Village and mother's body grew stronger! Her length of life, longer it grew!" Father's War and Mother's Passing "On eighteenth year celebration, need for fighters began. Honored Warchief call to Chief Bloodhoof for aid in battles. Many strong bulls and cows went to war, including Father Stonehoof. Good years, many, did mother and father have thanks to aid of orcs, so he was able to battle with small regrets. I stays with mother, talking with and watching over her as body weakens much and Father Death begins to call her home to the ancestors. Year go by before mother is finally welcomed to realm of spirits, and close to finished was Great War. Father Stonehoof was let return home to Mulgore and perform proper burial rites for mother. It was half year later when Father Stonehoof tells to me, 'Little Jacobien, work hard you have for love of mother and now she goes to join the spirits. As Earth Mother teaches us, Father Death is not end but only new start, now time it is for you to start journey through life.' I says to him, 'Beloved Father, much work there is to do here! Three calves yesterday were born to mother's niece and the father is at battle in Northrend! How is she to care for such a large blessing?' To me Father Stonehoof shook head and smiled. 'Little Jacobien, know did you that your sister plans to marry fine young bull soon? Home she will return and as lovely Sulah watches over us, plan do I to watch over your sister and cousin. Stonehoofs line grow strong with blessing of the spirits, but you little Jacobien, your time it is to see world. Did not you dream as calf of becoming strong warrior like your Greatfather? Now is time for you to leave village and lead own life. Mother Sulah joined ancestors full with love from you and now she watch over you as you train.'" Warrior in Training "Knew I did that father was right. He gifted me Greatfather's battle gear and with blessings of Earth Mother and ancestors of Stonehoof line I left plains of Mulgore to see world. My tongue of orcish lacks, study it much at home I did not, but already many things have I learned; new things about proud orcs, cunning trolls and stranger beings still. In homeland rumors of spirits who walk in corpses but still free of will and now I sees them with own eyes and filled with sadness I am. Elder Council filled with hope for cure, trust I place with them to find answer. Also do I see elves in cities of horde but little I know of them, only that much suffering they have faced. Looking forward I am to improving skills and learning more of Horde brothers. That is my histories, for listening I thank you." After a few words from her companions, the tauren turned to watch as the priestess beside her began to relate the story of her beginnings and the circle of stories began anew. In Game Description Like many of her race, Jacobien is tall and stocky, her body built for strength and stamina, her stature is set firmly in the larger scale for females of her species. Her charcoal fur is thick and wavy, growing far longer then most taurens and giving her a shaggy appearance. Her eyes are obscured from view by the top of her unruly mane and the hair the rest of it sat thick and fluffy along the back of her head and neck. Two large and messy braids frame her face, the shape of the braid hard to identify from bushy nature of her hair but it seemed to serve it's purpose of keeping that messy mane from getting tangled in armour or weapons. The rest of her form seemed to follow in suit beneath the armour, stray wavy tufts poking out from various seams and the fur around her ankles thick to the point of almost completely obscuring her hooves. Aside from the neigh uncontrollable fur her armour is old but well kept and she wears it with considerable pride. When relaxing she is often seen wearing nothing but a pair of leather pants, her overly long fur more then enough to keep her modesty in tact. OOC Information/FAQ I drew the sketch of Jacobien, though I am terrible at Taurens so it's not very good. Regardless if you are interested you can see more of my work on my other character pages, Moe and Rarrgh, or on my DeviantArt: http://ippylovesyou.deviantart.com This character is still being developed and will likely undergo changes. I based her appearance on this breed of cow: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Highland_cattle It's just adorable. Category:Tauren Category:Horde Warrior Category:Alchemist Category:Herbalist